Truth or Dare
by loverofJoshHutcherson
Summary: The hunger games NEVER happened. Katniss and friends are camping and play a game of truth or dare. Rated T for language. First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dare

_Katniss's POV_

I LOVE camping. Especially when it's with my friends. Me and Gale are waiting for every one to arrive while we set up his tent, and I'm waiting for Peeta to come with my tent. I had left it with him last time we went camping.

"Hey Girlfriend!" I look over to were the voice came from and see my BFF, Johanna, walking over to us.

"Hey, Jo!" I say as I run over to her to give her a hug.

"Hello to you too." Gale said to her as we walked over to him to set her stuff down.

"Do you know where every one else is?" I ask her as I help her put up her tent. We are waiting for 7 more people to get here. Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato.

"Annie was following me but then I lost her." Jo said.

Gale suddenly spoke while me and Jo where talking. "Hey look, It's the girl who can never find her way."

"Gale stop it. It's not nice to flirt with a woman YOUNGER THAN YOU." Jo says jokingly.

"Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in." said Annie as she drops all of her stuff in the dirt.

"I'm here!" Said Finnick trying to make a dramatic entrance.

"Bout time a male showed up!" Gale said to Finnick.

"Wait, where is Marvel? Did he get here before me?"Finnick asked us.

"No, you defiantly got here first." Jo said, laughing.

"Here he comes." I say

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Jo says still laughing.

"Sorry, I had pee really bad." Marvel says, a little embarrassed saying it in front of the girls.

Soon Glimmer and clove come and set up their tents. I notice that except for Gale only the girls have tents.

Finally, Peeta and Cato arrive, walking.

"What happened?" I say while I run over to Peeta.

"Our bus's last stop was 2 miles from the campsite, so we had to walk the rest of the way." Cato explained to us, obviously exhausted.

"You poor things!" Clove says as she goes to hug Cato. He quickly drops his stuff.

We all soon set up our stuff and it starts to get dark, Gale and Cato go to collect fire wood. Pretty soon we all are stuffed and ready for bed.

"How about a game of Truth or dare?"

_**Hope you guys like the first chapter. This is my first Fanfic. Please Read and Review! I will try to have the next chapter by Friday.**_

_**-Horselover125**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry that didn't post Friday! I still haven't found out how to post without deleting it and re loading_**_ it._

**;(_ I am not naming the chapters anymore. Just letting you know. Here is Chapter 2!_**

_"How about a game of truth or dare?"_ Jo asked us eagerly.

"I'm game." Said Gale, smiling.

"Ohh. Me too!" Glimmer screamed.

"I guess." Cato and Clove said together.

Finnick, Annie and Marvel said yes after Glimmer and Jo talked to them.

"Come on you two, everyone else is playing." Annie told me and Peeta.

"Aright, I'll play." Peeta Said.

Everyone then looked at me. It wasn't that bad. Then Jo gave me "The glare". I can't stand it when she does this to me.

"Fine! I'll play!" I screamed to all of them.

"Good." Jo said simply as she went to get a bottle.

"Who want to go first?" Finnick says.

"Oh, I will!" Glimmer says as she leans over to spin the bottle. It landed in-between Gale and Jo.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." They both said at the same time.

"OK, I have one! Go skinny dipping in the lake. Both of you."

"Grate, we haven't even kissed." Jo whispered to me while she took her shirt off. I thought it would be fun, so I started to take mine off too.

"Kat, I didn't mean you." Glimmer says to me.

I simply tell her "I know." And she nods her head and doesn't speak. Then everyone else starts to take their clothes off except Peeta. He doesn't know how to swim.

"Come on Peeta, I won't let you drown." I say, and that somehow gets his attention and he starts to strip his clothes off. I can't help staring at his abs. He is SO hot. I see out of the corner of my eye all the other girls staring at either Peeta or Finnick. That's when I do notice Finnick. I heard that people call him "The sex god". I have to remember to ask Annie about that. Gale, Marvel, and Cato try to get all our attention and they get it, after about 5min. of staring at Peeta and Finnick. We all finally get to the dock and Jo and Gale go first. Then Cato and Clove, Glimmer and Marvel, Annie and Finnick, and finally, me and Peeta.

"One, Two, Three!" I yell over all the splashing and we jump in. Peeta has the death grip on my hand as we jump in. I think we make the biggest splash.

**_Any suggestions on truths or dares?! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy with school. Please Read And Review!_**

**_-horselover125 _**


	3. Please!

_**I NEED truths and dares! Come on! I cant write a story about a game of truth or dares without truths or dares! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the Truths and Dares! Now I can actually write the next chapter! Thanks to amypayne1997, scoutbrown02, silverghost105, Lucylu102, Brandon, and GADGE, I can go on. I might tweak the dares a little. Thanks guys! On with the story!**_

"Who's turn is it?" Glimmer asked us after we dried off and sat down at the almost put out fire.

"The bottle landed on Gale and Jo." Cato said to Glimmer.

"I'll go." Gale said as he leans over to spin the bottle. It landed on ME.

"Truth or Dare Catnip?" Gale said with a huge grin on.

"Dare."

"Kiss me for 2 mins."

_Oh god. _I think. I walk over to Gale and shove Jo over. I look over to Peeta and his is scowling at Gale as he leans over to me. It is the longest kiss EVER! Gale's kiss is harder and colder than Peeta's kisses. His are warm and soft. I don't let Gale's tong enter my mouth, but some how, he gets it in there. I wish that I could puke straight into his mouth! When _it_ was over, I ran to Peeta and kissed his quickly so I could get the taste out of my mouth. Then i spin the bottle, and it lands on Annie.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss all of the boys and then say who was the best and who was the worst."

"Good one Katniss!" Finnick tells me.

Annie goes over to Marvel and kisses his full on the lips. Finnick looks disgusted. then she goes to Cato, Peeta, Gale, and Then Finnick. 5 mins later she comes up.

"OK, the worst was Finnick."

We all look at her like she is crazy.

"Just kidding. You were the BEST! Gale, you were the worst."

Gale just looked dumbstruck. Annie spun the bottle and it landed on Jo.

"Truth or Da-"

"Dare."

"Chang clothes with the person on your right."

Jo looks to her right and sees Gale.

"OK!"

She starts to take her shirt of while gale rolls his eyes and takes his shirt off. Jo already has her pants off and is grabbing Gale's shirt.

"Nice look for you there Gale." Cato laughed.

"Oh shut up." Gale snapped at him.

_**Again, Thank you SO much for the Dares. Can I have some Truths? I have changed my name from horselover125 to loverofJoshHutcherson.**_

_**Thanks! **_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Yay! I __got some truths! Thank you guys SO much. I'm not going to say the names cuz then i have to type more.:) Thank you for following my story! _**

"Jo, spin the bottle!" Clove yells at her. Jo is sitting on a log with her eyes closed, SMELLING gales clothes.

"OK, i'm going." She spins the bottle and it lands on Cato.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Both."

"You can't do both! you have to pick one, CATO!" Jo screams at him.

"Yes I can. I can do whatever I want." Cato screams back at her.

"Guys! Stop! Jo, Cato is rite, he can do both." Clove says to them.

"You are just saying that because he is your boyfriend." Jo says angrily to Clove.

"No, I think Cato can do both too."Gale said.

"You are supposed go WITH me, not AGAINST me!" Jo said to Gale. (Who was still in her clothes.)

"Well, I agree with Clove and Cato." gale says to her.

"Guys! Shut the Fuck Up!" Peeta yells.

"Lets just say that Cato can do both." he said.

"Fine." Jo mummers.

"Good. Jo, give me a truth AND a dare." Cato said.

"OK. Run up and down the street yelling who your first crush was, your first kiss, your first girlfriend, who you first made out with, and who you first had sex with. In a pink tutu."

"Where am I going to find a pink tutu?" Cato said.

"Oh! I have one!" Glimmer said.

"I have ballet practice on Monday, so I brought mine so i don't have to go home." She guns over to her and Marvels tent and grabbed her pink tutu.

**Cato's POV**

I can't believe that i didn't just say truth. Now i have to wear this tutu screaming about my personal life. Now I can check that off my bucket list. Ugg.

**Peeta's POV**

WOW! I am SO glad I am not him. I mean, maybe I would do it in front of Katniss, but I wouldn't do it in front of EVERYONE!

**Katniss's POV**

There he goes, running out in the street wearing a pink tutu.

"MY FIRST CRUSH WAS MY BEST FRIEND HELEN, MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND WAS CALI, MY FIRST KISS WAS CALI, I FIRST MADE OUT WITH COVE, I FIRST HAD SEX WITH CLOVE!" Cato screamed. Clove started to blush.

"He wasn't that bad, for his first time." Clove said. I started to laugh at this.

**I'm SO sorry I didn't post sooner! Fall break and all. Ill try to post sooner next time. I need more truths!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Now that its Fall break, you will see more updates! do you guys think I should just have this story keep going endlessly, or should I end it? If you can guess what I'm being for halloween, I will post all the truths and dares in one of the chapters! **

"OK. Cato, Spin the bottle." Marvel Said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Glimmer.

"Truth of Dare?"

"Dare."

"Close your eyes." Glimmer closed her eyes and Cato ran over and picked her up and ran towards the lake.

"Cato! Put me down! NOOOOOOO!" Glimmer started screaming. Cato kept running. Then he stopped at the edge of the lake and slowly rose Glimmer up into the air. Glimmer kludge to Cato for dear life. Then he theorgh her into the lake with a big splash.

"CATO!" Glimmer yelled.

"Fine, I will help you out." Cato said. He extended his hand and Glimmer took it, and pulled him in too.

"Uhhh. I hate you Glimmer!" Cato yelled at her.

"OK. Get out you two so glimmer can spin the bottle." Clove said. I think she didn't like glimmer "Flirting" with Cato. Glimmer spun the bottle and it landed on Finnick.

**Finnick's POV**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love annie?"

"Hell yes!" Then I kissed her. I spun the bottle and it landed on Annie. _God. I am SO nervous. _

"Surprise! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you Marry me?" I said as I pulled out a small velvet box.

**Annie's POV**

_Holy Shit! He just asked me to marry him!_

"Yes!" I said at barely a whisper. The ring had a gold band and had small emeralds on it with 1 bid one in the middle. The green stones matched my eyes.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I felt like I haven't updated in a long time, so I wrote this throughout the day. It's just a filler. I had totally forgot about Finnick and annie being in the story! I want a ring like that! But with stones that match my eyes. (BLUE) I will try to incorporate all of the characters. Like I said up top, Guess my costume and you will get to see the truths and dares that I got.**

**-loverofJoshHutherson **


	7. Notice

**Please, when you review, do not criticize my work. Do not say mean things. Do not hurt my feelings!**

**who ever wrote this- This story is so effing retarded. Aren't you embarrassed by the poor quality**  
**story you've been creating? You shouldn't continue it.**

**You are mean and I am going to ignore you comment.**

**This too- da truth:this story is almost as stupid as you xxx quit writing while you can  
still keep a semi-decent reputation.**

**(The Fucking Bitches.)**


	8. Chapter 6- Sortof

**Thank you to TheHungerGames321 for saying this- ****To whoever wrote those 2 mean reviews: You guys should have freaking respect, ****sure it isn't absolutely perfect, but NOBODY is, I'd like to see you write ****something, it won't be fantastic, not every story is. I really like this ****story, I like most stories here on FF. Now stop being brats. ****that was to the two people who wrote those mean reviews. _here is more to the note that my friend said:_ u need to get a life people. we are not best selling writers! we do this for fun and we are not getting a publishing deal. When you say crap like that, it makes people want to stop writing and it brings our spirit down. Stop being Craps and read it if u like it if u dont SHUT UP and dont read it.**

**_I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and sticking with me. You should read Glato4ever's storys. She is the one that wrote that note_  
**


	9. Chapter 7 PART 1

_**I am SOOOO sorry that I didn't upload sooner. Thank's to a review from Catolover123 I got back in the groove. I want to do a shout out to all the people that reviewed about the bad reviews.**_

_**CuddlyPenguin (I love your name!)**_

_** AHeart99**_

_**ClatoAddictionAlexbelleForev er**_

_**Catolover123**_

_**Glato.4ever (my AWESOME BFF)**_

_**toka8ping**_

_**TheHungerGames321**_

_** XxSexy DevilxX**_

_**Rose**_

_**Ohsoclovely18**_

_**EverlarkForever901**_

_**And lots of Guests!**_

_**Thank You for saying those things and making me feel better! I was definitely felt put down. About the story! I**_**_ couldn't think of any thing other than him marring er and her saying yes! Do you like it? Wate, No. Don't answer that. You can, only if you will say nice things. Who ever said those mean things about me and my story, (Both) You get lucky this time, it didn't say a username, It said guest. Any ways! Sorry, I get of track some times. (If you didn't already notice. :)_**

**Katniss's POV**

Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. I knew Finnick was the daring type, but, wow. I look around and see that all the girls are staring at the pair as Finnick slips the ring onto Annie's left ring finger. Then they go into Finnick's tent, Probably to fuck it off all night.

"Whose turn is it?" Clove asks.

"It WAS Annie's turn, but not any more." Glimmer says.

"I will!" Marvel said. The tip of the bottle then landed on Peeta.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peeta quickly said.

I leaned towards his ear and whispered "Wimp" To him. He looked at me with a smug looking smile that makes me melt inside.

"Tell us the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you." Marvel says.

"Oh god." Peeta says.

"Hey, you said truth." I say.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please send some ideas for peeta's truth. **

**Thanks,**

**loverofJoshHucterson**


	10. Chapter 7 PART 2

**I have one word. IceBreaker. He said this: This isn't great, i mean, it goes to fast, kinda ridiculous...**

**STOP WITH THE MEAN/RUDE REMARKS! **

**Please, please, ****please, ****please do not send me mean remarks about my story. Especially if it's a major holiday. (like Christmas!)**

**OK, so I got a really good thing for peeta's truth and it's only been like two hours! Thanks to Hungergamezgeek you now have the rest of the chapter. I just got a new laptop for Christmas so i can type the story in my room more often. So you might see more chapters more often.**

**Here you go.**

**Peeta's POV**

_"Hey, you said truth."_

ICK. I hate the game Truth or Dare.

"Maybe we can play a nice game of hide and seek." I say clapping my hands together.

"Ya and we can pair up boy girl and not be found. My mom told me to come home and not be pregnant."Jo says.

"That not what I meant." I say.

"Are you going to say something about your truth or not."Glimmer says.

"Fine, ummm, let me think."

My cheeks suddenly feel hot as i think of an embarrassing moment.

"I think he has one." Katniss smiles. I have no idea how she can see the red tint in my cheeks but she dose.

"OK, I DO have a story but..."

"NO buts! You have to tell us. or, if you want to chicken out you can, but then you are out." Jo says

"YES! I am going to chicken out and not play." I say.

"No! Please Peeta, don''t quit. I want to hear your story." Katniss says getting out her puppy eyes.

"Fine." I say as the puppy eyes disappear and is replaced with a huge smile.

"Tell us the story then." Marvel says as he gets comfy.

"OK, so, the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me was a year ago when my brother came to visit for the winter break from college. We had to share a room and one night I had a..." Do I really want to share this with everyone?

"Go on Peeta, say it." Someone says.

"And one night I had a , a wet dream about Katniss." I mumble really fast.

"What was that?" Glimmer says.

"I had a wet dream about Katniss and my brother got it on tape." I said more loudly. Glimmer, Clove and Jo start to snicker, Marvel and Cato just start to laugh, and Katniss is slowly sinking into the darkness. My phone buzzes. I look at the text I just got and see that it's from Katniss.

**_Katniss- r u crazy! now i am going to be humiliated the rest of my life!_**

**_Me- Hey, you brought out the puppy eyes._**

**_Katniss- Ya, but i didn't know that it would involve me!_**

**_Me- Ha_**

**Hope you liked it! Do you guys want me to change the rating to M? Cuz if you want all of that stuff you have to write it. I suck at writing that kind of stuff. So first tell me if you want me to change the rating, then I will put the notification in chapter 9 then you guys can send me your writing. :)**

**Thanks!**

**-loverofJoshHutcherson**


	11. Chapter 8

**OK! DO. NOT. SAY. MEAN. THINGS. ABOUT. MY. WORK. HOW ABOUT WHO EVER THINKS MY STORY IS BAD CAN RE-WRIGHT WHATEVER PARTS THEY THINK ARE "BAD" AND SENT IT TO ME. IF IT IS GOOD ENOUGH, I WILL POST IT AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL COMPARE.  
**

**TO: wow(guest)**

**How old r u? Like 90? Do you not have a brain? Your pathetic. **

**TO: Really12345 (Guest)**

**NO COMMENT **


	12. Chapter 9

**Hi! I need a beta. Please recommend some good ones or tell me if you are one. Thanks! -loverofJoshHutcherson **


End file.
